Dead of Night, Silent Kisses
by phix27
Summary: Harry comes up with a plan to pleasure Draco Malfoy while he's sleeping, but all doesn't go as planned when Draco finds out about it.  Does true love ensue? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

Draco Malfoy hated life.

That was the mantra repeating in the young man's head as he flopped down on one of the leather couches in the Slytherin common room. He spread his long legs out, taking up most of the space, leaving a disgruntled first year to glare at him before stalking away with her book. He rolled his eyes. Children. When would they learn to respect their elders? He certainly had, when he was a first year. But now he was a sixth year and had really no need.

Sighing, he turned on his side and gazed into the fire. That feeling of overwhelming sadness crashed into him again and he winced slightly. No matter how used to it he was, it was always bit of a shock whenever it came back. The feeling lurked, always just around the corner, always on the edge of his mind. If he was occupied, it stayed away, although he always knew it was there. It was like a bruise- you didn't know where it had come from, but you knew it was there. And sometimes, you couldn't resist poking it. Just to see if it hurt. That's why, whenever Draco relaxed his mind, the thing came running back. And although he hated it, he kind of liked it at the same time. It was confusing and the one time he'd tried talking about it, Pansy hadn't understood. She'd told him to go talk to Madam Pompfrey. Like she could do anything about it.

So he didn't speak of it. Not to anyone. Not to Blaise, not to Pansy, not to Crabbe and Goyle (like they'd understand anyway). Not even to his best friend Nate. He kept it hidden, the bruise on his mind. His little demon friend that dug its claws into his back even as it hugged him. It was confusing- he'd never thought himself much of a masochist. But apparently he was. Ah well.

Draco felt his eyes get heavy and start to droop. He had homework to do, but as he stifled a yawn, he couldn't seem to care. What would grades matter after this summer anyway? He had to resist the urge to touch his left arm, although heaven knows most of the elder years had one anyway. The Dark Mark. The ugly thing that now marred his perfect expanse of creamy skin. Damn the Dark Lord, ruining his appearance. Just because the man had messed up his own didn't mean he had to ruin Draco's.

Settling unhappily down into the couch, he decided to close his eyes for just a minute. What could it hurt? His homework could wait, after all.

And so he sank down into unconsciousness, falling into his nightmares once again. Because his bruise liked to torment him even there. He was slowly getting used to them, as was all the others who woke up to him screaming at night.

Speaking of the others… well, they left him alone while he slept. Draco, although they'd never admit it out loud, was much like the brother many of them had never had. They certainly didn't like to see him in pain, and any chance he got to sleep was good enough for them. A seventh year girl, Sofia Devereaux, came over and smoothed his hair away from his forehead when he started to thrash. He calmed slightly. They took turns doing this, all with some affection. They never spoke about it, never told him- because he'd be embarrassed if he knew. Draco was vain and prideful like that, always thinking he could take care of himself without any help. Luckily, all of them knew better. The first rule of all of them was that they were family. No one was left hurting if they could help it.

But eventually the rest of them got tired. They slowly trickled to their dorms until not a soul but Draco was left in the common room. The waning fire light cast shadows over his cheeks, making him look sickly and more gaunt than usual.

The door to the Slytherin common room slide open silently, not realizing that it was admitting a trespasser and not one of its own. Walls couldn't tell the difference you know.

He'd waited out of the common room for hours (something he'd hear about from Hermione repeatedly tomorrow, but it was going to be worth it) under his invisibility cloak, having vaguely remembered the location from his second year. He'd heard the password multiple times, waiting until the Marauder's Map showed that no one was left in the common room. No one but Draco, that was. Then he'd repeated the password he would probably say in his sleep later (he'd heard it that many times) and climbed through.

_Thank Merlin._ Now he wouldn't have to go searching for the sixth year dorms, and who knew how many complications lay ahead of him if he'd had to do that.

Yeah, he didn't plan things out so well. But he was Harry Potter and these things kind of fell into place, something he usually took for granted. Until now.

He licked his lips and gazed at the boy he'd fallen for over the past few months. No, it wasn't love. It was just infatuation. He knew that. After all, he'd never felt love. He didn't know what it was, what it was like to care for someone so deeply you'd die for them. But he did know infatuation. It was when the blonde walked by and his scent lingered in the air, just faintly, but Harry got chills from it. It's when he'd speak and Harry would shudder, feeling the tone deep in his chest. It was when he knew immediately when the blonde walked in the room and he'd catch himself staring at him. It was when he'd wake up at night, covered in his own come, because he'd just dreamed that Draco had fucked him to within an inch of his life.

Yes, that was infatuation and Harry had a bad case of it. And to think, it had all started when he saw the blonde in Madam Malkin's the previous summer. Who would have thought the place they first met would be the place where Harry realized he wanted to push the blonde to floor and fuck him right there? Ah well, c'est la vie. Which was why he was here now.

Harry licked his lips again as he stood above Draco, feeling… well, nervous and creepy about summed it up. I mean, how many people stood above their crush wearing an invisibility cloak getting ready to-

He took a steadying breath before pulling the cloak off and dropping to his knees. It was best to just do it, he thought, rather than think about it and fret. So, even with hands shaking, he licked his lips and reached for the fly on Draco's trousers. _ Don't think, just do, don't think, just do._

Slowly, slowly, the zipper went down, sounding so very loud in the quiet room. Harry almost winced, but he didn't stop. And then, just when he thought that it wasn't possible for him to be any more embarrassed, (what if someone came out and found him?) he'd reached the end. Taking another deep breath, he reached in and pulled out Draco's cock.

Even soft the sight of it took his breath away. Merlin, he'd never thought he'd actually _see_ it. He'd dreamed about it, wanked to it, just about everything, but this… this was so much better. Licking his lips, Harry began moving his hand up and down, stroking gently to get him hard. Draco made a few mewling noises as he began to get hard, but he stayed asleep.

After he was fully hard, Harry stilled and just looked. Who knew when he'd be getting this sight again, if ever? He sucked in a breath, biting his lip and imprinted the image of his hand on Draco Malfoy's hard cock onto his mind forever. Then, with a calm, steadying breath, he leaned forward and kissed the head.

A moan slipped out of both their mouths at the same time. He just tasted so fucking _good._ Harry placed a few more kisses on the head before taking it into his mouth.

It felt… well… strange. Kind of like a peach except… more spongy. He tested his teeth lightly against the head, and smiled when Draco moaned. Or well, he tried to smile. It was a little hard with the head of a cock in your mouth.

Draco moved his hips restlessly, thrusting up the tiniest bit. Harry checked to make sure the other boy was still asleep before slowly taking more of his cock into his mouth. He got about halfway before he had to stop. Slowly he began to move, up and down, moaning slightly as he did though. Draco was restless, moving all over and thrusting into his mouth. Once he thrust too deep and Harry gagged, swiftly pulling away to suck in a deep breath before going back in. Or rather, down. He smirked at that and he swirled his tongue around the little slit at the top, licking up the deliciously salty drops that were leaking out. Draco must be close- he was leaking and moaning, twisting around on the couch. Merlin. Harry began rubbing himself through his trousers, moaning around the cock in his mouth. And apparently that's exactly what Draco needed because suddenly he was coming. Harry was so surprised he almost pulled away. But he didn't want to miss a drop, so he kept sucking and sucking, enjoying the salty taste as it washed over his tongue.

Slowly the spurts became less and less frequent, until they stopped. Harry pulled back and licked his lips. A smirk flit over his face, one that would make Draco proud. If he was awake. Harry slipped his hand under the waistband of his trousers, stroking himself slowly. His movements were limited, but he was so aroused that it only took a few strokes before he was coming in his hand.

Harry sighed happily before pulling out his wand and doing a light Cleaning Spell on his hand and Draco's cock. He gave it a light pat before tucking it back into Draco's trousers and zipping them back up. Standing, Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak on. He pulled it over his head, keeping his face free for a moment to just stare at Draco's sleeping form. God, he looked flawless. Like an angel. He watched those blonde eyelashes flutter, and then those grey eyes appeared.

"Potter?" Draco asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Shh," Harry said, putting a finger over his lips. "Go back to sleep. It was just a dream."

Draco nodded and yawned, closing his eyes once more. Harry pulled the cloak all the way over his form and waited for Draco's breathing to even out once more before leaving for his own common room.


	2. Chapter 2

He was going insane.

Draco rubbed his eyes as he sat in Transfiguration class, not able to stop his eyes from drifting to the other side of the room and latching on to the mass of unruly black hair that had occupied his thoughts all morning. Ever since that dream last night. Draco swallowed heavily.

He'd had sexual dreams before- what healthy teenage boy hadn't? Yet he'd never had one with another boy as the costar. And that, of course, had raised some questions about his sexuality. Was he gay? Draco had no idea. He'd realized guys were attractive (one certain brunette in particular, although he would never admit it out loud) but he was also attracted to women.

Draco glanced hopefully at the clock, then let out a sorrowful sigh when he saw there was still twenty minutes left in Transfiguration. He longed to talk to Nate, his best friend. For although they were in the same year, Nate was a Ravenclaw and thus not in this class.

It might seem peculiar to most people- after all; Draco Malfoy was the biggest elitist in the school. You could hear him calling Mudblood down the hallway, ask anyone. So it baffled everyone when, in the middle of last year, Draco was found in almost constant company of Nathanial Gray. A halfblood. By Draco's opinion, Nate was inferior. But that was his old opinion and now he never called anyone Mudblood (well, except for Granger, but he just plain hated her). Not that anyone noticed. He'd been fitted with a bad reputation and it would probably never leave. But Draco didn't want it to.

He had long ago accepted that he wasn't one to like being surrounded by friends. He pushed his fellow Slytherins away when they tried to coddle him in the common room like they did everyone else. He didn't like people getting close, because when people got close, they had the power to hurt you. So Draco didn't let anyone near. Except for Nate, but that was almost by accident.

Nate had seen past his reputation, his guards. There was something about the way Nate looked at you that made you wonder if he could see inside your soul. But his manner was totally different. Nate saw everything as either fact or opinion. It was all black and white and he never, ever let his feelings get involved. That was why he and Draco got on so well.

Nate had been the one to find him last year, angrily throwing rocks into the lake with tears in his eyes after receiving the letter from his father about getting the Dark Mark. It said very clearly that there was to be no negotiation about the fact, and that, of course, angered Draco greatly. He'd stormed out of the common room, and right to the lake. Nate had approached him, obvious to his dark mood, and calmed him with the rational demeanor that Draco had come to depend on. He'd pulled the information out of him, bit by bit, until Draco had revealed everything. But the best part of Nate was that he didn't judge. He looked at everything through a detached point of view and never let his own feelings or opinions get in the way of facts.

Which was why Draco wanted to tell Nate his dream. But no, Slytherins had to have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. This meant Draco had a constant hard-on because the very person who had starred in his dream was sitting not more than seven feet away. And that brought everything full circle, as Draco was once again staring at Harry Potter's head. His hair did look awfully soft, he had to admit. And when Potter twisted to crack his back, Draco saw his mouth open wide in a yawn. Dear God, he was going to come in his pants!

The mouth that had been in his dream last night was huge, pink and delightfully wet. He couldn't pull his eyes away as Potter licked his lips before facing forward once more. Draco whimpered quietly and pressed the heel of his hand to this aching cock. Goddamn, he needed to calm down! But he was just so, so horny. Maybe he could… Slowly he rubbed his hands over his cock from the outside of his trousers. Merlin yes, just a little bit more, fuck yeah _Potter_… He sighed and moaned happily, trying to remain as quiet as possible. But he'd always been vocal in bed and when he finally came, it was with a loud moan. He put his head on the desk and smiled in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Is everything alright back there Mr. Malfoy?"

Oh… _shit_. McGonagall's was _not _the voice he wanted to hear after a mind-blowing orgasm. He just wanted to think of Potter's mouth on his cock.

HOLY FUCK, HE'D WANKED TO POTTER.

"I er… I'm fine," he said, shifting around in his seat. Goddamn, it looked like he'd pissed himself. When McGonagall nodded and turned back around, he quickly performed a cleaning charm on his trousers and sighed again when he was dry. Thank Merlin.

Blaise tapped him on the shoulder from behind and Draco turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"What was that about?" the other boy asked, eyebrow raised.

Draco could feel a blush coming so he quickly said "Nothing," and turned back around. That was embarrassing… Suddenly feeling another pair of eyes on him, Draco looked up. Right into Potter's eyes.

He was staring at him, a quizzical expression on his face. The blush grew deeper and spread further across his cheeks, to which Potter grinned, his eyes sparkling. Damn him! Draco was sure he knew what happened. But… that was silly. Potter couldn't know. Blaise didn't know and he was sitting right behind him. Draco threw a glare at the boy, and Potter's grin widened before he turned back around.

The bell finally, blessedly, rang and Draco jumped up from his seat, grabbed his stuff and ran. It was stupid, because Nate's class room was just down the hall, but he desperately needed to see the Ravenclaw.

Yawning students were filing out of the History of Magic classroom, but Draco couldn't see Nate among them. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall to wait. Nate was a bit of a teacher's pet and would no doubt have hung back to ask a question. He watched everyone else filing off to lunch, watched first years laugh and giggle over something stupid.

"Hey," said a soft voice and he smiled when he saw that that voice belonged to Nate.

"Hello. Are you going to sit with me at lunch?" Draco asked, picking up his book bag and walking toward the Great Hall with the rest of the school.

Nate shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Good, because I have something I need to talk to you about." At Nate's inquisitive look, he added, "It's really important. A very dire situation. In fact, it's about as bad as Voldemort."

His best friend raised his eyebrow. "Right. Well I guess we better get to lunch then."

At that moment, Draco heard his name yelled down the hallway. He winced as a small body wrapped itself around his arm. "Hello Rachel," he said, trying to keep the distaste out of his voice.

It wasn't that he disliked Rachel, the first year Hufflepuff that had taken a shine to him. It was just that she was _so damn annoying!_ Her voice was high-pitched to the point that it grated on his nerves and she spoke so loudly. Not to mention the fact that she was always hanging on him or touching him in some way.

Yeah okay, he disliked Rachel. But it was hard not to.

"Where are you two going?" she asked, bouncing happily as she took his hand.

Draco carefully extracted it, only to have her snatch it back. He sighed. "To lunch Rachel, with the rest of the school."

"Oh, well that's cool. I was just in Potions and we learned about…"

The two boys listened to her with half an ear, used to this treatment. Draco kept his hand limp in hers, but Rachel didn't seem to mind. He looked around, bored as hell, and once again met Potter's eyes. Potter was staring at them and looking… well actually, quite terrifying. He was staring at Rachel with daggers in his eyes. The expression 'if looks could kill' came to mind. Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter, but the other boy just looked away and entered the Great Hall. Well… that was weird.

"Well, here we are Rachel," Nate said, cutting the girl off mid-sentence. "I guess we'll be seeing you."

"Oh," her face fell. "Alright. Well… bye Draco, bye Nate."

The three parted ways, with Draco and Nate heading to the Slytherin table and Rachel going to the Hufflepuff table. They sat at the end, away from the others so that they could talk in private.

"So now that Rachel's gone, what is it you need to talk about?" Nate asked, piling his plate with food.

"Nate, do you think I'm gay?" Draco asked, cutting right to the chase.

His best friend looked up, blue eyes meeting gray, and just stared. Draco shifted around in his seat, feeling more and more awkward as the silence progressed.

"Well?" he snapped finally, glaring at the other boy.

Nate shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Thanks a lot Nate, you've been a real help here," Draco said sarcastically.

The dark-haired boy shrugged once more. "I just meant that it's impossible to tell whether you are or not. On one hand, you're very… well, feminine. You pay attention to your appearance much more than men normally do. But then, you've also dated girls and slept with them and enjoyed that. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not feminine," Draco pouted.

Nate gave him a droll stare as he ate a piece of chicken. "Really? That's all you got out of that?"

He sighed. "Well no… I only ask because… well, okay, you can't laugh."

"Deal."

"I had a dream last night that…" Draco squirmed in his seat. "ThatPottergavemeablowjob," he finished quickly.

"Oh really?" he said, sounding more contemplative then curious. "How odd."

"And then… I kind of… wanked in Transfiguration." He winced.

Nate's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Um… yeah…" Draco blushed and looked down at his plate to poke at his mashed potatoes. "It was… also to the thought of Potter."

"Interesting."

"Is that really all you have to say?" Draco asked. He could feel Nate's eyes on him, silently observing him.

"Well, it's too soon to make a conclusion on your sexuality. Two orgasms to the thought of one person isn't abnormal. After all, you're a young man. And we all do it."

"So you don't think I'm strange for… for…"

"Finding Harry Potter attractive?" Nate finished for him, a very Slytherin smirk on his face as he took a bite of his chicken. "No."

Draco sighed. "Thanks Nate. I feel a lot better after that."

"No problem."

They ate in silence for a little bit, until Nate turned to look at the Gryffindor table. "He is rather fit though, isn't he?"

"Nate!"

"Sorry."

But Draco knew he actually wasn't sorry at all. Still, the two grinned at each other before digging in to their lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Three times in the past three days.

Draco grumbled to himself as he piled pancakes onto his plate, scowling darkly at everyone who even dared to look at him. Three dreams about mind-blowing orgasms from Potter's mouth in three days. That couldn't be normal.

Each night Draco had come in his sleep to the thought of Potter's mouth around him. They were pretty good dreams, he admitted grudgingly. And pretty fabulous orgasms. But that didn't mean he enjoyed waking up and realizing that once again, Potter had been the one to bring him to it. Funny thing was, he never saw any come stains on his sheet. But he shrugged that off. Maybe the house elves cleaned that up or something. Draco shuddered. Oh that was a disturbing thought, Dobby cleaning up his come.

Draco looked across the Great Hall and scowled at the Gryffindor who was constantly on his mind now. He looked so happy, chatting and laughing with Granger and the Weasel. How dare he, when Draco was having a crisis over here!

His eyes focused on Potter's mouth as he talked. He was rapidly becoming obsessed with the way he spoke, the way he ate… hell, anything he did with his mouth. If Draco looked at Potter, his mouth was the first thing he looked at. And he was looking at Potter an awful lot lately. Damn him.

"Scowling at Potter isn't going to make your dreams go away Draco," said a voice from above.

"Doesn't mean I can't try to vaporize him with my eyes," he told Nate, staring daggers at Potter.

Nate sighed and sat down across from him, blocking his view of that damned boy who lived. "I suppose you had another dream last night then?"

"Yes," Draco pouted. "I think it's getting worse too. Each night I climb into bed hard as a rock because I know what's coming."

"That's hardly strange. Are the dreams always the same?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Potter sucks me until I come and then when I say his name he goes 'shhh'." Draco mimicked the motion Potter always did in his dreams by putting a finger over his mouth. "And that's the end of the dream."

Nate shrugged and tucked in to his own breakfast. "Maybe you fancy Potter."

"I thought we'd agreed that I wasn't gay!"

"No we didn't," Nate rolled his eyes. "You need to pay more attention when I talk."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Eat your breakfast."

"Yes mother."

Draco scowled at his best friend as the owls swooped down to deliver the mail. Draco eagle owl landed on the table beside him and stuck out his leg. "Thanks Aries," he said as he untied the letter attached to his pet. Aries took off after an affectionate nip on his fingers and a bit of pancake. Nate looked curiously at his letter.

"Who's it from?"

"Mother, probably," he answered, opening it with his knife. Pulling out the letter, Draco scanned the words written there and his gaze darkened.

"What is it now?"

"It's a letter from my aunt Bella. She… she keeps telling me to hurry up with my mission." Draco huffed and tore up the letter, setting it on fire with a spell. "Crazy hag. What does she know?"

Draco scowled and pushed his plate away, laying his head down on his arms. Nate reached over and patted his hand, but he knew he couldn't really do anything and continued to eat his breakfast. Draco closed his eyes and tried to push the thought out of his mind. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his emotions. When he felt he'd sufficiently calmed down, he sat up. His eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table without thinking and grey eyes met green. Harry Potter was staring at him. Potter cocked his head, like he was inquiring if something was wrong. Like Draco was his friend. Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter and turned away, right into Nate's eyes.

"Oh shut up," he snapped at the knowing look. He pulled his plate closer and started shoveling potatoes into his mouth.

Draco came out of Divinations with a smile on his face. The class, while not Draco's favorites, was pretty good, if solely for the fact that the Slytherins had it with Ravenclaw. That meant the whole class had been making fun of Trelawney behind her back with Nate. All in all, very enjoyable.

The two were now headed to lunch talking happily. They joined the crowd of people headed to lunch. Draco was laughing at something Nate said when someone pushed him. Draco stumbled and turned around to glare at the person who punched him. He sneered when he saw it was the Weasel, walking to lunch with Potter and the Mudblood. "Watch where you're walking Weasley. I know you're almost as tall as that oaf Hagrid but try and watch where you're going."

"Shut up Malfoy," Weasley said, turning almost as red as his hair.

"Make me," Draco snarled.

"Dray…" Nate said, putting a hand on his arm.

Granger did the same to Weasley. "He's not worth it Ron."

"Shut up Mudblood," he said, glaring at her.

"That's it Malfoy!" Weasley hollered, pushing him.

Draco would normally have been fine, would normally have recovered after stumbling a couple steps. But this wasn't a normal incident. Unfortunately for him, he had been standing right in front of the staircase. That one push was all that was needed to send him tumbling down a flight of stairs.

Things passed by in a blur. He could hear girls screaming, Nate calling his name and…was that Potter saying his name? Draco couldn't be sure. Everything was going by so fast in a blur of marble stairs and pain. He rolled to a stop at the bottom, curled up on his side, the wind knocked out of him. He couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't hear anything, all he could do was lay there and try to remember how to breathe.

A pleasantly cool hand was laid on his face. Draco opened his eyes, trying to focus on the face in front of him. "Potter?" he slurred.

"Shhh," the other boy said, laying a finger over his lips. "You're going to be alright."

Draco knew there was some symbolism in that, or it was supposed to mean something to him, but all he could think of was that Potter's hand felt really nice and that he was really tired…

**AN: Hey everyone! This chapter is a little late in coming, but I hope you like it! Thank you to all those who reviewed and to Ines who's read this story from the beginning. Love you babe. Anyway, the next chapter will also be a little late in coming because I'll be off in Germany for 9 days. However don't be shy in leaving me a lot of nice little reviews! =)**


End file.
